minecraft_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Block
Solid blocks are a type of block. Properties A block is considered solid if it has a collision box that players, mobs, and entities cannot pass through. Players and mobs caught in a solid block will suffocate. The one exception to this is the cobweb, which, though considered solid, is actually able to let players, mobs, and entities move through it. Solid blocks' collision property allows block-dependent blocks and entities to be placed on them, including: paintings, item frames, heads, signs, and banners. Some block-dependent blocks can only be placed on full, opaque solid blocks (with some exceptions): torches, redstone torches, buttons, levers, and ladders. Solid blocks are considered when generating structures. List of Solid Blocks Grass *Mycelium *Grass Block *Hay Bale *Nether Wart Block Dirt *Dirt *Coarse Dirt *Podzol *Farmland *Grass Path Wood *Wood (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Wood Planks (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Wood Slab (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Wood Stairs (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Fence (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Fence Gate *Note Block *Bookshelf *Chest *Trapped Chest *Crafting Table *Sign *Door (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Wooden Pressure Plate *Jukebox *Trapdoor *Red Mushroom (block)/Brown Mushroom (block) *Daylight Sensor *Banner Stone *Stone *Andesite/Diorite/Granite/Polished Andesite/Diorite/Granite *Sandstone/Smooth Sandstone/Chiseled Sandstone/Red Sandstone/Smooth Red Sandstone/Chiseled Red Sandstone *Cobblestone *Moss Stone *Bricks *Stone Bricks/Cracked Stone Bricks/Mossy Stone Bricks/Chiseled Stone Bricks *Nether Brick *Block of Quartz/Pillar Quartz Block/Chiseled Quartz Block *Stone Slab/Stone Brick Slab/Cobblestone Slab/Sandstone Slab/Red Sandstone Slab/Quartz Slab/Purpur Slab/Bricks Slab/Nether Brick Slab *Stone Brick Stairs/Cobblestone Stairs/Sandstone Stairs/Red Sandstone Stairs/Quartz Stairs/Purpur Stairs/Bricks Stairs/Nether Brick Stairs *Cobblestone Wall/Mossy Cobblestone Wall *Nether Brick Fence *Bedrock *Coal Ore/Iron Ore/Lapis Lazuli Ore/Gold Ore/Diamond Ore/Redstone Ore/Emerald Ore *Dropper *Dispenser *Furnace *Obsidian *Monster Spawner *Stone Pressure Plate *Netherrack *Nether Quartz Ore *Enchantment Table *End Portal Frame *End Stone *End Stone Bricks *Ender Chest *Hardened Clay *Prismarine/Dark Prismarine/Prismarine Bricks *Block of Coal *Purpur Block *Purpur Pillar *Magma Block *Red Nether Brick *Bone Block Metal/Mineral *Block of Iron/Lapis Lazuli/Gold/Diamond/Redstone/Emerald *Iron Door *Iron Bars *Brewing Stand *Cauldron *Command Block *Hopper *Iron Trapdoor *Weighted Pressure Plate (Heavy) *Weighted Pressure Plate (Light) *Structure Block Anvil *Anvil Leaves *Leaves (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) Sponge *Sponge/Wet Sponge Wool *Wool *Bed Sand *Sand *Red Sand *Gravel *Soul Sand Glass *Glass *Glass Pane *Stained Glass *Stained Glass Pane *Glowstone *Beacon *Sea Lantern Redstone Lamp *Redstone Lamp TNT *TNT Ice *Ice *Frosted Ice Packed Ice *Packed Ice Snow Layer (2-8) *Snow (layer) (2-8) Cactus *Cactus Clay *Clay (block) *Slime Block *Stone Monster Egg/Cobblestone Monster Egg/Stone Bricks Monster Egg/Mossy Cobblestone Monster Egg/Cracked Stone Bricks Monster Egg/Chiseled Stone Bricks Monster Egg/Mossy Stone Bricks Monster Egg Gourd *Pumpkin *Melon *Jack o'Lantern Dragon Egg *Dragon Egg Cake *Cake Cobweb *Cobweb Piston *Piston *Sticky Piston *Piston Head *Piston Extension Barrier *Barrier Block List of non-solid blocks Air *Air Water *Water Lava *Lava Plants *Sapling (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak) *Flower (Dandelion, Poppy, Blue Orchid, Allium, Azure Bluet, Tulips, Oxeye Daisy) *Red Mushroom/Brown Mushroom *Beetroot/Wheat/Carrot/Potato *Sugar Cane *Pumpkin Seeds/Melon Seeds *Lilypad *Nether Wart *Cocoa Beans *Chorus Plant *Chorus Flower Replaceable Plants *Tall Grass *Fern *Dead Bush *Flower (Lilac, Rose Bush, Peony, Sunflower) *Vines Fire *Fire Non-Solid *Rail *Powered Rail *Detector Rail *Activator Rail *Torch *Redstone *Redstone Torch *Redstone Repeater *Redstone Comparator *Ladder *Lever *Button (Wood, Stone) *Tripwire Hook *String *Flower Pot *Head *End Rod Carpet *Carpet Snow Layer (1) *Snow (layer) (1) Snow Block *Snow (block) Portal *Nether Portal (block) *End Portal (block) *End Gateway (block) Structure Void *Structure Void Height Most solid blocks are 1 meter high, but some blocks have different block heights. The player can automatically step up from a lower to a higher height, if the difference is 0.6 meters (blocks) or less. From ground level, this is anything higher than a boat or less. The player can fit through spaces as low as 1.8125 meters (blocks) high, since the player is 1.8 meters (blocks) tall. This allows the player to fit through a 2-meter (block) high gap with a floor as high as a trapdoor (0.1875 m) or less. When sneaking, a player can fit through spaces as low as 1.75 meters (blocks) high, since the player is 1.65 meters (blocks) tall when sneaking. Sneaking allows the player to fit through a 2-meter (block) high gap with a floor as high as 3 snow layers (0.25 m) or less. When gliding with an elytra, the player can fit through places as low as 0.625 meters (blocks) high, since the player is 0.6 meters (blocks) tall when gliding. Gliding allows the player to fit through a 1-meter (block) high gap with a floor as high as 4 snow layers (0.375 m), or a flower pot (0.375 m), or a daylight sensor (0.375 m), or less. Doors, though appearing to be a 2-meter-high block, are composed of two 1-meter high blocks. Here is a list of blocks with non-standard heights, from highest to shortest. History Pre-Classic *Pre 0.0.0 - Added grass block and cobblestone, the first two solid blocks. *Pre 0.0.0 - Solid blocks are the only available type of block. *rd-161348 - Added the first legitimately obtainable non-solid blocks, saplings. Official Release *1.10.1 - Farmland blocks' height reduced from 1 meter tall to 0.9375 meters tall (15 pixels).